1. Field of the Invention
Versions and embodiments of the present invention relate generally to foot and ankle support devices. Specifically, versions of the invention relate to foot and ankle orthopedic devices that may be quickly changed and adapted to assist in faster healing times, better results and benefits and new, useful and unobvious versions thereof.
2. Description/Background of the Related Art
The art discussed herein is not to be considered admitted prior art but is presented to more clearly discuss and describe what is still lacking in the earlier art.
Foot and ankle orthopedic devices are conventionally made as separate devices. Ankle sprains usually require a bulky device to be worn at all times. Prior art devices must be worn either as an ankle device to support the joint during any and all ambulation or as a foot device for pes planus (flat feet) and/or other foot problems.
When both devices are needed for rehabilitation, one fitting is required for the foot device and another separate fitting is needed for the ankle brace. This second required fitting wastes time for the patient/user/operator/manufacturer. The process of bracing an individual for medial (inside/interior)/lateral (outside/exterior) support is widely known in the industry, but there has not been a device made that would interact with the patient/user in a manner that would serve two functions within the same device.
What is needed is a combined foot/ankle orthopedic device that is more economical to build, lighter, less bulky, cosmetically appealing requires only one fitting and serves two functions within the same device. Versions of this invention solve the at least one, some or all of the above-referenced problems of the prior art and save user time by eliminating the need for two fittings, giving the user of versions of this invention new benefits and results not found in the prior art.
This industry has constant changes and improvements, but nothing of this nature has been developed, introduced, discussed or presented at any level including seminars, trade shows, advertisements, or infomercials is known to this inventor.
The possibilities of versions of this brace/orthotic concept will no longer limit the patient/user to the current option of two separate devices. Not only are the current options very expensive, but typically cumbersome for the user. The current method would require the individual to seek additional support after their injury is healed or they have been released from their physician to resume normal activity. This will involve additional costs and time for manufacturing beyond the initial visit and cost. These additional costs and time spent are saved by this new concept.
No foot and/or ankle device is known to this inventor that addresses the deficiencies in the earlier art as is used in conventional orthopedic devices. This new, useful and unobvious invention and concept, in various embodiments and versions, accomplishes this much needed advantages and unexpected results as compared to conventional orthopedic devices.